You never lost me, Bonnie Bennett
by lady.occhiblu91
Summary: When Enzo awoke, noticed the empty place next to him. In the room was left her intense and very irresistible perfume and, to tell the truth, he felt it in his nostrils. He heard her humming an unknown tune and he had to laugh.


**You never lost me, Bonnie Bennett.**

In the dark of night, as the hard and miserable feeling that surrounded him, Enzo turned on its side and the old bed spring squeaked. At this point he could no longer hide. The evil Sybil was able to catch him on the wrong foot and there were no more secrets he could disguise. His exhausted mind had become an open book for the demon. Despite the enormous willpower, he wasn't able to chase away a memory that immediately overwhelmed him. He saw it mercilessly in front of his eyes.

 _When Enzo awoke, he noticed the empty place next to him. In the room was left her intense and very irresistible perfume and, to tell the truth, he felt it in his nostrils. Heard her humming an unknown tune and he had to laugh. He retrieved the boxer shorts and he put them on, then he walked slowly to the kitchen. He found her at the cookers, wearing his black t-shirt that was up to her knees. She was barefoot and she had tangled hair, as a result of the bustling night just past._

 _He moved with vampire speed and he came up behind her and he went to hug her from behind, resting his face on her neck, covered by the messy mane._

 _\- Good morning, love. - He whispered in her ear._

 _Bonnie jumped and she almost overthrew the dough from the bowl she was carefully preparing. She turned, determined to scold Enzo but the sulk disappeared quickly from her face and formed a sweet smile._

 _\- Morning. - She murmured, rising on tiptoe to give him a chaste kiss on his lips._

 _Enzo wasn't satisfied with that little taste, and he grabbed her by the collar of her t-shirt to have her on him and then he put both hands on the soft buttocks. This time the kiss was more intense and Bonnie, throwing her arms around him, accepted his tongue on the palate with a groan._

 _\- That's what I'm talking about, baby. - Said Enzo, pleased._

 _Bonnie put her fingers through his hair, ruffling it. - What are you doing here? - She asked, failing to retain a note of reproach. - I wanted to prepare breakfast and surprise you. -_

 _Enzo took a step toward her, pinning her to the wall. - You wanted to kill me? -_

 _Bonnie looked up at the ceiling and sighed. - You're hilarious, you know? -_

 _\- It's one of my best qualities, love. - He replied, grinning._

 _The girl raised an eyebrow in warning. - Okay, then. I'll eat em all and you'll never get one. -_

 _Enzo laughed. - Really? Oh, thank goodness! -_

 _\- You're terrible! - Blew Bonnie, pushing him by the shoulders and then crossing her arms under her breasts._

 _Enzo took her hands and kissed her knuckles. - And you are beautiful. You put one of my favorites.-_

 _He remarked, giving her a quick glance, without parting from her. - Do you know that makes me crazy? - His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper._

 _Bonnie stared at him, blushing. - Do you want it back? - She asked, putting her palms on his carved chest._

 _Enzo grinned, touching his noise against hers. - I want you. - He cleared and, without going her time to reply, he lifted her off the ground and laid her on the kitchen counter._

 _Bonnie, in contact with the cold surface, shuddered. She kissed his neck stroking his back to feel the turned muscles. She looked up a him and took a deep breath. - What are you waiting for? - She told, giving him her permission to continue._

 _Enzo felt the erection in his boxer shorts and licked the corner of his mouth. Be with Bonnie was almost a torture, not to mention when they were forced to live apart. He wanted her in every single moment of the day. Always. He knew that Bonnie Bennett aka the sexiest girl in the world, would have made him crazy. He was totally in love with her. Slowly and carefully, he reached out on her waist to hold her and he touched her right leg, starting from the calf. He created a zig-zag with his fingers and he hit the t-shirt cloth. He reached below and pushed towards the groin._

 _Bonnie spread her legs to make him things easier and she winced when she felt him penetrate her naked and warm pussy. She let herself be carried away by the rhythm of his fingers moving in a circle, inside and out and she clung to the marble edges, suppressing a sigh. Enzo threw himself on the girl's mouth and sucked on her lower lip, panting._

 _Bonnie, overwhelmed by a growing euphoria explosion, widened the legs and she pulled down his shorts, exposing his erect penis._

 _\- Are you impatient, huh? - Enzo asked, with eyes bright with excitement._

 _Bonnie's bowels quivered and twitched. She released another breath caused by the dance of those damned, fantastic fingers rubbing the burning flesh and that gave her pleasure. - I want you inside of me, Enzo. - She replied shamelessly, grabbing his head._

 _Enzo's look shone again. He bent slightly and slowly, he lifted his finger from there and took off her t-shirt, leaning under the breast. - I love you so much, Bennett. - He whispered to her. He grabbed her legs, inviting her to encircle the waist and stepped into her, sinking into her intimacy to enjoy that intimate contact._

 _Bonnie, shortness of breath, gasped to the rhythm of his thrusts. - I love you too, mister St. John. -_

 _With every shot, Enzo is feed on the image of the girl, holding her mouth half open, moaning and screaming his name, begging not to stop._

 _Guided by Bonnie's desires, the cycle's dance changed and the thrusts became faster, more energetic, and filled. With a guttural sand that came out of his throat, Enzo felt he has reached his limit and so Bonnie. Her orgasm came shortly afterwards, while their bodies were visible inundated by waves of pleasure._

Somewhere else but under the same sky, Bonnie dragged herself wearily into the kitchen after another bad nightmare. She had woken up screaming, while uncontrolled tears streaming down her face exhausted and tired. Migraine and thick stomach were for quite same time, her most faithful allies, and with time she learned to accept them since that heal seemed an achievable goal. Maybe she would have never been happier as in the past three years with Enzo in that cabin. Knowing that, unlike her insecurities, he continued to struggle to come back to her, helped her a lot but at the same time his absence was a reason for despair, even further.

After having dried her eyes with the sleeves of her sweatshirt, she opened the fridge to get some water and drank straight from the bottle.

An eerie silence reigned absolute within the walls in that perfect love nest. Their love nest. With one bound, she sat on the counter behind her and crouched, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on her knees. She stared at the marble surface on which she rested and she sighed. That laid brought her back a host of memories. Like the time when she and Enzo had made love up there, and she felt the happiest girl in the world. Loved, desired, appreciated all the way. She closed her eyes and went back into their world.

 _The smell of eggs with bacon tickled her nostrils when she came out of the shower and, breathing deeply, Bonnie's mouth watered. She realized that Enzo was still cooking for her once again._

 _Dripping and shivering, she broke into the room to dry herself and put on a suit. She grinned from ear to ear, her hair still damp, and she rushed to him. - You've prepared breakfast. - She observed, approaching the kitchen and taking a look at the content of the pan cracking._

 _Enzo, exaggeratedly handsome post coitus, simply shrugged. - Yes, so? -_

 _\- So...it should have been me. -_

 _She hastened to say Bonnie to say Bonnie, pulling herself on tiptoe to get to the top cabinet where she usually kept the chocolate chip cooking. She gave up when she saw the empty box._

 _Enzo ran a hand on her back and then stopped at the side of the waist, pulling her toward him._

 _\- No problem. As long as I'm here, I want to continue to serve my gorgeous queen. - He turned off the stone, arranged the food on the plates and he bowed to her. - Et voilà. Enjoy your meal, sweetness. -_

 _That's when Bonnie noticed the table stet neatly behind her, complete with a red rose placed in a pearly white vase. She put her hands to her cheeks, dreamy, and sat down with butterflies in her stomach. - I already told you, today, how much I love you? -_

 _Enzo gave her one of his sweetest glances, accompanied by a sincere smile. - A few times. - He admitted. - But go ahead. -_

 _Bonnie, shifted in her chair. - God, I love you! - She exclaimed after tasting a bit of bacon mixed with eggs. - Where did you learn to cook like this? -_

 _Enzo laughed at her reaction and his eyes lit a melancholy note. - You know, here and there. I've traveled the world and I learned many things. -_

 _Bonnie moved her head to the side and stared at him, admired, totally in love. - So, basically you're the perfect man, huh? I better get busy to keep up. - She said, with an unexpected touch of bitterness._

 _Enzo frowned and shook his head. - You don't have to, love. - He assured. - You're amazing, just the way you are. -_

 _Bonnie bit her lip, claiming his gaze. - Really? -_

 _Enzo stood up in front of her. He grabbed her head, gentle and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, his dark eyes determinedly serious. - Sure. How could I not love a wonderful creature like you? - He gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Bonnie hugged him, resting her head up to this belly. - And I'll never change you with anyone! -_

 **AN.**

 **So...this is my first fic in English because I'm Italian and I'm still learning. Please, tell me what do you think. I hope you like it! xoxo**


End file.
